Between Doors
by Phantom-of-Fantasy
Summary: "Between Doors" takes place between the time frames of my fics "Closeted" and "Outed" and will fill in some of the gaps of their relationship with fluff, angst, and smut.  Based off of CP Coulter's Dalton. JOGAN pairing.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

Hey everyone, Phantom here again, bringing you the next bit of my Closeted/Outed Jogan world!

_"Between Doors" takes place between the time frames of "Closeted" and "Outed" and will fill in some of the gaps of their relationship with fluff, angst, and smut._

**And for those that are "faint of heart" (aka, can't/don't read smut) DO NOT FEAR: It's the same deal as in "Outed"…the smut chapters that you can basically skip without losing too much plot :)**

* * *

><p>This story is the sequel to <strong>"Closeted" <strong>and the prequel to** "Outed"**...so if you haven't read THOSE stories (or at least, have not read Closeted), you can find them here:

Closeted: _http:/www. fanfiction. net/s/6850057/1/Closeted_

Outed: _http:/www. fanfiction. net/s/6911674/1/Outed_

_**Spin-off story based on CP Coulter's "Dalton" ... JOGAN (Julian/Logan pairing) ... If you haven't read "Dalton", get your butt over there!**_

_**(fanfiction .net/s/6515261/1/Dalton)**  
><em>

Feel free to go stalk me on Tumblr, if you aren't already: lionphantom. tumblr. com (remove the spaces, obviously)

__~This is a regular chapter, that I hope you all enjoy~__

_*****Characters are not mine. They belong to the lovely CP Coulter*****_

* * *

><p>Logan Wright blinked, starting to lift his hand to shield his eyes from the sun and the flashing of the cameras. He and Julian Larson-Armstrong had just stepped outside of their dorms in order to confront the media storm that had begun chasing details of the actor's love life. The prefect squeezed his hand gently, tugging him closer as the reporters swarmed the pair, snapping photos and throwing out questions.<p>

"Julian! Julian, look over here! This way!"

"Who's the mystery lover, Mr. Larson?"

"Isn't that Senator Wright's gay son?"

"Julian! Tell us! Are you straight...or gay?"

"Is this the one?"

"Scandal in Hollywood!"

"Jules, we want an exclusive!"

"You have a beau?"

"Beauty and the Beast at it's best!"

Julian took his hand out of Logan's and stepped forward, holding his hands and his head up high. The crowd went silent, only the occasional flash going off as the actor began to speak. "You vultures won't ever let this go, will you?" he sighed. "Fine. While campus security takes their sweet time getting here, I'll give you a little information that you can spread through the presses like wildfire.

"I, Julian Larson-Armstrong, am BISEXUAL. For those of you who are mentally inept, that means I am attracted to both men and women. But as for now, I am extremely happy with my boyfriend-" he reached out to grab Logan's hand and pull him forward- "John Logan Wright the third."

"And we would really appreciate it if you kept your noses out of our business," Logan added smugly, standing as close as possible to Julian, still clasping his hand.

As the camera storm began again and people started yelling questions, campus security finally arrived and began ushering them away. Julian watched as the group of paparazzi was forced off campus, smiling smugly. There'd be hell to pay later, but at least he'd set a few things straight. The brunette glanced over and saw the doors to Stuart closed behind them.

Logan also took note of the fact that they were completely alone, and looked down at Julian with a grim smile. "You do realize this isn't even close to be over with..."

"The media storm...or us?" Julian asked innocently enough, stepping closer to press his hands against the prefect's chest.

"Both," the blonde answered seriously.

"I know...but I'm not worrying about it. It's our day off together, remember? We should return to our regularly scheduled programming..._now,_" the actor commanded, tugging Logan's head down to meet his, pressing their lips together heatedly.

The prefect met his boyfriend with equal passion, slipping his hands under his Dalton jacket and resting them on the small of his back, as Julian twisted his hands into Logan's perfectly gelled hair. The pair became so involved with the other's lips, they didn't notice as Derek opened the door behind them.

He interrupted with a loud cough. They sprang apart, both pink in the face, neither thrilled at the prospect of public displays of affection. The athlete smirked at them.

"While I'm all for you guys taking your sexual frustration out on each other, I thought it would be a good idea for you to at least return to one of your rooms," he said, raising his eyebrows at them. "The last thing we need is for any of those moronic paparazzi to sneak back over here and start snapping pictures of you two macking on the front steps."

Julian stepped away from Logan, grabbing his hand and tugging him inside past Derek, the tips of his ears still red from embarrassment. The blonde shot his best friend a cocky grin and followed his boyfriend, nearly tripping over the rug in the front hallway as the actor yanked him towards the stairs.

"Smooth move, Lo!" Derek called after them with a loud laugh.

Bailey peeked his head out from around the corner. "So...it's really true, then?"

The athlete turned to shoot him a smug smile. "Yes. They came out to the press, so I guess it won't do them any good to hide it from the rest of the school any longer."

The musician nodded. "The Brightmans already had their suspicions, which they voiced to me earlier today, trying to find confirmation..."

Derek rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Of course they were. I suppose it's only a matter of time before all of Dalton hears about Lo and Jules anyways. They're going to rule over the school with an iron fist. Stupid power couple," he said with a quiet chuckle.

* * *

><p>Over in Windsor, Evan and Ethan's phones beeped at the exact same moment, identical grins creeping over their faces as they read the new text.<p>

"The Knave and the Cheshire Cat-"

"Are actually together?"

Kurt had been sitting on the couch nearby, his nose buried in the latest issue of Vogue. His head lifted at the sound of the nicknames. "What?"

Ethan looked at his twin, before shooting a sly smile at the other boy. "Looks like the Knave won't be all over you anymore, Alice."

"He's found someone new to occupy his attentions," Evan added with a smirk.

Kurt's eyes widened, a matching smile creeping over his face. Perhaps he and Julian could actually get along even more civilly...now that he'd officially gotten Logan.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, the actor had pushed his blonde boyfriend down onto the bed after stripping them both of their jackets. Logan responded by grabbing the brunette's loosened tie and yanking him towards him.<p>

"You do realize that the entire school is going to know about us soon, right?" Logan asked breathlessly, attacking Julian's neck with his lips.

He swallowed, a soft moan escaping his lips. "I know," he whispered.

"And you thought the paparazzi were scary to face..."

"Shut up, squid." A harsh bite on his throat caused the actor to let out a loud gasp. "_Fuck_, Lo..."

Logan smirked against Julian's skin. "Biting turns you on, princess? Good to know," he purred, nipping his way across his boyfriend's jaw, before joining their lips in an excruciating kiss.

Julian couldn't even bring himself to care that the blonde had called him by his most hated - though secretly enjoyable - nickname. This...them together...just felt too good to even think about breaking apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Short and sweet to get us started (FINALLY). More to come, loves!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Feeling

Hey everyone, Phantom here again, bringing you the next bit of my Closeted/Outed Jogan world!

_"Between Doors" takes place between the time frames of "Closeted" and "Outed" and will fill in some of the gaps of their relationship with fluff, angst, and smut._

**And for those that are "faint of heart" (aka, can't/don't read smut) DO NOT FEAR: It's the same deal as in "Outed"…the smut chapters that you can basically skip without losing too much plot :)**

Please see Chapter One for all important links (AKA: for "Dalton" as well as for "Closeted" and "Outed")

Feel free to go stalk me on Tumblr, if you aren't already: lionphantom. tumblr. com (remove the spaces, obviously)

**__~This is a regular chapter, that I hope you all enjoy~__**

___*Characters are not mine. They belong to the lovely CP Coulter*_

* * *

><p>"No! This is unacceptable!" Julian yelled, slamming the door in his boyfriend's face, before the prefect could slip into his room.<p>

"Jules, open the door," Logan said, surprisingly calm, as he pressed his hand and his forehead against the wood's grain, his weight being supported by the door.

"Go away!" His voice was muffled.

"I'm not going anywhere, princess."

"Fuck you!"

"It's just a stupid duet! It's not a big deal..." the blonde said in exasperation.

The door swung open suddenly, making Logan nearly pitch forward onto his face. The actor glared fiercely at the prefect. "Are you _kidding_ me?"

"...No? I don't understand why you're so upset about this."

"You are singing a duet. For the Warblers. With Blaine Anderson."

"Yes...So?"

"SO?" Julian screeched at him. "_So_, you know how you get when you're singing! You are actually emotional, you_ feel_ things. And Blaine...that _stupid_ hobbit used to be the one you FELT things for! How else am I supposed to react to this bit of news?"

Logan sighed and rolled his eyes, pushing past his boyfriend into his room. "You're so over-dramatic. Nothing's going to happen. I'm with you, and he's with Kurt..."

"Hummel agrees with me!" the brunette blurted out. "He's worried too."

He arched an eyebrow. "Since when do you and Kurt actually acknowledge each other?"

"We have a...mutual understanding," Julian said quietly, looking embarrassed.

"...About?"

"You."

Logan's face flushed. "What about me?"

The actor crossed his arms. "He...figured out my feelings for you before you knew about them. And now that the two of us are...together, we've decided that we can actually stand one another's presence."

"Of course. Dalton's two resident divas becoming friends. That's just what we needed to happen around here," the blonde scoffed.

Julian reached out and poked him in the chest. "Like I said, we're both uneasy about this dumb duet..."

"We sound good together, okay?" Logan said, grabbing his boyfriend's hand, and holding it tightly. "Harvey and Medel choose us, out of all the auditions. I'm sorry if Kurt's...jealous that I got another solo, or whatever. But I actually want to be in the spotlight again. He's just going to have to deal with my singing with his boyfriend."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Julian asked suspiciously, still obviously upset about the situation. "You backed off for a long time, ever since Joshua left."

"Now I have someone I actually want to impress."

The actor's mouth opened angrily to protest and make some snide remark, but Logan's finger pressed up against it, silencing him.

"It's you, idiot. I want to impress _you_. _My _boyfriend."

"Oh." Julian blinked in surprise as he batted Logan's hand away from his mouth. "Well then..."

The blonde chuckled quietly and pulled his boyfriend tight against him. "Well? Do you feel better now?"

"A little...But why couldn't you have just gotten a solo?" the actor whined.

Logan laughed again before leaning in to capture the brunette's lips in a gentle kiss.

* * *

><p>"Did you take your medication today?" Derek asked Logan as they walked to their classes together in the morning.<p>

"Yes mother," the prefect answered monotonously, rolling his eyes. If he could actually feel something right now, he was sure it would be annoyance.

"Good boy. I'll buy you a cookie at lunch," the athlete said with a smirk. "Now I'm off to chem lab. I'll see you later." He waved and headed down the hallway, greeting one of his crew teammates on the way.

Logan sighed and turned towards his own classroom. Pre-calculus. Oh joy. The blonde lost himself in the sea of numbers and letters and equations, his mind unsoiled by unbalanced emotions. He felt nothing as he solved problems and copied notes from the board. He felt hollow, like something was missing.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class, and Logan slowly stood, hitching his bag over his shoulder. He made his way to the door, one of the last few out of the room, when suddenly someone grabbed his wrist and yanked him around the corner into a small alcove.

"Whoa," he said, still robotic. "Hi, Jules."

"Hi," the actor whispered, pressing his body against the prefect's. "Want to skip with me?"

"I have French next. Can't," he said coldly.

Julian was undeterred. "I'll get you Hummel's notes. He's anal about this kind of stuff, even though he's ahead of the class." He kissed Logan, groaning unhappily as his boyfriend didn't respond. "Squid...come on."

His green eyes flashed with...anger? "Don't call me a squid, princess."

Julian pressed their lips together again, this time with more force. Breaking it, he muttered, "Don't call me princess."

Logan grinned. "Princess. Princess._ Princess._"

"Shut up!"

"Make me," the blonde whispered against his ear. Julian grabbed onto Logan's lapels, tugging him forward into another fierce kiss, to which the prefect responded eagerly. He was surprised at his own actions: the medication should have been continuing to make him cold and unemotional.

And yet, something about Julian had gotten under his skin. In the span of two minutes, Logan had felt annoyed and amused...and now he burned with a slow sort of desire for his boyfriend. As the actor pulled him close against him, attacking his neck and jaw insistently with an array of kisses, the blonde smiled.

Julian may have been worried the other day, about how Blaine used to make Logan _feel_. But the short dark-haired boy had never been able to penetrate the wall of medicated nothingness.

The brunette, however, was a different story. Julian pushed him against the wall eagerly, their mouths meeting, class forgotten. All that mattered was the tango of their tongues, and the breathless gasps in the alcove, the wandering hands, the closed eyes, the utter perfection of two boys being together.

And how they made each other _feel_.

* * *

><p><strong>What was meant to be an angsty chapter turned into lots of fluff. I'm surprisingly okay with this. More soon.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Flavor

**WARNING. WARNING. MATURE SEXUAL SITUATIONS HAPPENING IN THE SECOND HALF OF THIS CHAPTER.***

_*Baby penguins_ should be able to read the first part with no problems, but when you see the word lollipop, just be aware!

* * *

><p><em>"Between Doors" takes place between the time frames of "Closeted" and "Outed" and will fill in some of the gaps of their relationship with fluff, angst, and smut.<em>

And for those that are "faint of heart" (aka, can't/don't read smut) DO NOT FEAR:

It's the same deal as in "Outed"…the smut chapters that you can basically skip without losing too much plot :)

**Please see Chapter One for all important links (AKA: for "Dalton" as well as for "Closeted" and "Outed")**

Feel free to go stalk me on Tumblr, if you aren't already: lionphantom. tumblr. com (remove the spaces, obviously)

_*Characters are not mine. They belong to the lovely CP Coulter*_

* * *

><p>Logan was going to go absolutely insane because of his boyfriend.<p>

Things were good, between him and Julian. More than good, they were actually great. Of course, they had their usual minor fights here and there, but nothing that they hadn't been able to get over with a good screaming match and some heated making out.

Derek was getting sick of it though. His two best friends weren't into public displays of affection, at least not yet, but the entire school knew they were together, thanks to the Windsor twins and Bailey. The sea of students had always parted around the famous actor, as well as the temperamental prefect, but now things were different.

They were always together, nearly inseparable. The boys of Dalton quickly learned to fear them. After coming out as bisexual, Julian had begun to notice other boys checking him out more obviously: he'd always had his fanboys, hoping and praying that he'd swing their way, but now that it was a reality? Some of the looks he got these days could be classified as completely obscene.

And _that_ was not lost on Logan. The blonde may not have been keen on the idea of PDA, but it didn't stop him from placing a possessive hand on his boyfriend's shoulder or hip, when he thought someone's eye-fucking had gone too far.

Likewise, Julian had begun to snap back at anyone who made commentary about Logan's emotional problems and his pills. While in the old days, he would shrug it off, fuming internally, the brunette had decided it was now his duty to vocalize his thoughts on the matter, whenever someone put a toe over the line in his mind.

Derek had been the one to shove them together in the closet, forcing them to figure out their feelings, so he learned to live with their combined diva attitudes towards the masses. But behind closed doors, when just the three of them were hanging out, it was hard not to be annoyed by the pair that were all over each other in his presence.

And yet Logan was still...frustrated.

One particular day, the three Stuarts were lounging around Julian's room, studying for an upcoming exam. Julian unwrapped a cherry lollipop to calm his nerves about the test, sucking on it soothingly. It wasn't long until the sound of his smacking lips distracted Logan enough to look up in order to glare at him.

However, instead of telling him off, the blonde's jaw dropped, his eyes widening. The actor's lips were red from the lollipop, glistening with saliva as he pulled the candy out of his mouth with a satisfying pop. His tongue glided over the surface easily, lapping at it, as his other hand ran through his hair, still looking down at his notes. Logan swallowed hard against the lump in his throat, watching his boyfriend enjoy his sugary snack.

Julian was completely unaware of what he was doing, slowly sliding the pop back into his mouth and sucking on it, his cheeks hollowing around the candy. He let out a nearly imperceptible moan, enjoying the cherry flavoring on his tongue, which was what caught Derek's attention.

Glancing over at his friend, the athlete's face immediately flushed red and he looked back down at his notes quickly. Did Julian really not know how..._bad_ that looked? Derek ventured a glance towards Logan next, wondering if the prefect had noticed...oh yeah. He had noticed all right. The blonde was nearly panting, his highlighter laying in the crease of his book, completely forgotten as he licked his own lips, watching the actor.

Well, enough was enough for him. Derek stood suddenly, slamming his own book shut and gathering up his papers. "I'm going to go study on my own for a bit..." he said evasively.

Julian looked up from his studying and slide the nearly empty stick from his mouth. "Alright, Der. See you at dinner?" The athlete nodded in reply and quickly hurried out of the room, shutting the door after offering Logan a quick wave of goodbye...not that the blonde even noticed.

The actor shoved what was left of his lollipop back into his mouth, getting the last bits of candy off the stick, before unwrapping a new one. He tossed the finished one aside, towards the trash can, and flicked his tongue out at the tip of the new.

"Jules," Logan nearly growled at him.

"Hmm?" The brunette looked over at him, his tongue still working over the domed surface of the cherry candy.

The prefect groaned, his eyes locked on Julian's mouth. "Are you doing that on purpose?"

"What?" the actor asked, nonplussed. He stuck the entire lollipop in his mouth, sucking at it, before pulling it out again and lapping at the excess melted juice. "Doing what?"

"_T-that_," the blonde murmured, his voice low and rough. "With your...tongue."

Julian let out a startled laugh. "Lo...are you getting hot and bothered by my eating a _lollipop_?" He chuckled again, putting down his pencil and shoving the candy into his mouth again with a grin.

"No," Logan said quietly. "I'm getting turned on by the fact that you're giving the damn thing a fucking phenomenal blow job when _we_ haven't even gotten that far!"

Julian arched an eyebrow at him, purposely sliding his snack out of his mouth as slowly as possible, licking his lips before speaking. "Oh...so you're _jealous_ of my pop?"

Logan rolled his eyes and moved his chair closer, taking the lollipop from Julian's hand. "Perhaps..."

The actor smirked. "I didn't realize things weren't moving fast enough for you."

"Rutting against each other, in clothes and out of them, can only do so much for me, princess..." Logan's voice was gruff as he leaned in further.

Julian plucked the candy from his boyfriend's grasp, taking one last slow lick right in front of the blonde, causing him to shudder, before tossing it in the trash. His hand crept up Logan's thigh, brushing against his now obvious hard-on. "Hmm...I guess I can do a little something for you...Since I'm the one who caused this..._problem_."

The brunette slid off his chair and onto his knees on the floor, palming Logan through his pants as he looked up at the prefect with a satisfied Cheshire Cat smile. His boyfriend hummed eagerly as Julian's nimble fingers undid the button and slid down the zipper of his pants. Logan lifted himself off the seat to allow the actor to pull his pants down to his ankles along with his briefs.

He gasped, feeling Julian's hot breath against the sensitive skin of his erection. Reaching out, he curled his hands into his boyfriend's hair, his eyes closing to fully enjoy the sensations. The brunette's talented tongue darted out to touch Logan's tip. He loved the way the blonde tugged at his hair in appreciation.

Logan moaned, "Julian...please, just..." He choked out another gasp as the brunette continued what he was doing, teasing the head of his cock. Julian finally gave into the other man's whining, opening his mouth and easily swallowing Logan whole in one swift motion, holding the blonde's hips tightly. He pulled away after a moment, licking the palm of his hand and sliding it over his boyfriend's erection, following it with his mouth again. He swirled his tongue around the tip again, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks as he sucked.

"Fuck, Jules..." Logan groaned, clenching his hands slightly, before releasing the actor's hair, running his fingers through it more gently. The blonde struggled to keep from rocking his hips in the chair, while his boyfriend worked him slowly.

Julian hummed around him, pressing his tongue flat against the underside of his hardness, running along the vein there as he pulled back. "Just tug on my hair when you're ready to come," he commanded in a rough voice, before going back to what he was doing before. He slipped his other hand between them and massaged Logan's balls as best he could, considering the angle of the chair and their situation.

Logan let out a low growl at his boyfriend's touch and looked down to watch as the actor worked on him. He'd already been so turned on by Julian sucking off the lollipop that he was only going to last another minute or so. The brunette had a _very_ talented mouth. "Jules," he gasped out, digging the tips of his fingers into the brunette's scalp, before yanking ruffly on his hair. He didn't know if Julian was going to..._oh_. Yes. Yes he was. He repeated his boyfriend's name over and over again, mixed in with some wordless sounds, to overwhelmed to form proper sentences, shaking as pleasure rippled through his lower body.

The brunette gripped Logan's hips tightly and kept him in his mouth as he came, swallowing around him easily. He could feel the hot liquid trickling down his throat, and Logan's loud moans only turned him on further. He sucked on his boyfriend's cock one last time before allowing his softening form to pop out of his mouth. Licking his lips, Julian looked up at the blonde, watching his chest heave, his green eyes flickering open to see his boyfriend's grin. "My turn now," Logan whispered with a smirk. "Get on the bed..."

The actor stood first, and pressed a soft kiss against Logan's lips, his own still red and swollen from his previous action. He opened his mouth in surprise as the prefect deepened the kiss suddenly, sliding his tongue slowly into the brunette's mouth, tasting himself and the barest hint of cherry.

Logan was certain he had a new favorite flavor now.


	4. Chapter 4: Frosting

**WARNING. WARNING. MATURE SEXUAL SITUATIONS HAPPENING IN THE SECOND HALF OF THIS CHAPTER.***

_*Baby penguins_ should be able to read the first part with no problems, but when you see Logan telling Julian to shut up, just be aware!

* * *

><p><em>"Between Doors" takes place between the time frames of "Closeted" and "Outed" and will fill in some of the gaps of their relationship with fluff, angst, and smut.<em>

And for those that are "faint of heart" (aka, can't/don't read smut) DO NOT FEAR:

It's the same deal as in "Outed"…the smut chapters that you can basically skip without losing too much plot :)

**Please see Chapter One for all important links (AKA: for "Dalton" as well as for "Closeted" and "Outed")**

Feel free to go stalk me on Tumblr, if you aren't already: lionphantom. tumblr. com (remove the spaces, obviously)

_*Characters are not mine. They belong to the lovely CP Coulter*_

* * *

><p>Julian began pulling the eggs out of the fridge, examining the box of cake mix on the counter. "Eggs, water, oil...This is pretty easy," he murmured to himself, heading towards the oven to preheat, taking a sip from his coffee cup.<p>

It had been a long couple of weeks, and he and Logan hadn't been getting along very well. Derek had stepped in a few times already to save the relationship, which Julian was both grateful and resentful for: he thought that they should be able to fix all their problems themselves.

And now the bake sale, as part of another Fair the school was having. "Don't they realize this is an all boys school? Hummel's cookies and whatever Merril makes are about to be the only edible products here," the actor muttered unhappily, rumpling his already messy brown hair.

"What are you doing, princess?" Logan asked quietly, stalking into the kitchen and heading straight for the coffee pot, his tone a bit disdainful, even though their most recent fight had been supposedly resolved.

Julian rolled his eyes, examining the box again. "Making cupcakes, squid. What does it look like?"

"With that?" the blond asked, curling his lip as he plucked the cake mix from his boyfriend's hand. "A box mix? Really?"

"Well, what do you suggest? We have to do something for the stupid Food Fair. It's tomorrow, you know!" Julian exclaimed, crossing his arms and glaring at the other boy.

Logan snorted. "I got Michelle's grandmother's famous cupcake and frosting recipes. She even sent me a box with all the ingredients along with them." His voice faded as he headed into the pantry to retrieve said package. "I shoved it in here when it came in yesterday. We can make these together. I mean, how hard can it be to follow these instructions?" Setting the box on the counter, he began pulling out all the different containers, his green eyes widening. "Why are there so many ingredients?"

"Because it's not a box mix, dummy," Julian explained rather impatiently, reaching in to grab some containers as well as the recipe cards. "The oven's already preheated to 350 degrees. And it's fucking hot as hell in this kitchen!"

Logan's eyes traced over his boyfriend's form appreciatively as the actor slowly tugged his shirt off over his head. He quickly redirected his gaze to the muffin tin, using the cupcake liners that his stepmother had sent to fill it, as Julian began sifting the dry ingredients into a mixing bowl: sugar, brown sugar, flour, cocoa powder, baking soda, baking powder, and salt.

"I feel like such a homemaker," the actor teased, bumping his hip up against Logan's with a smirk, after he had set a cup of water in a pot on the stove to boil. The blond retaliated by scooping up and wiping a bit of flour on the tip of Julian's nose, which then wrinkled in distaste. "Hey!"

"You look adorable," Logan replied, and Julian's face flushed at the comment. The blond quickly stole the dry ingredient bowl away to add the eggs, milk, oil, and vanilla, digging out an egg beater from a drawer in the kitchen and beginning to mix it.

Working seamlessly together, Julian added the boiling water while Logan continued blending the mix together. The actor moved to start on mixing the homemade frosting as well, as Logan began to pour the batter into the cupcake liners evenly.

The prefect headed towards the oven as Julian mixed butter, powdered sugar, milk, and vanilla together in a bowl, and opened the door, shoving the tray inside. Just as he was withdrawing his hand from the heat, he heard Julian let out a rather inappropriate sounding moan and nearly burned his hand in the process of turning around to face him, slamming the oven shut.

"Jules? Are you really that turned on by my bending over...?" he joked, green eyes shooting over towards his boyfriend, only to find the actor's sepia eyes closed in absolute bliss, his finger still hovering near his pouty lips.

Once his eyes finally flickered open again, he said breathlessly, "C'mere, Lo. You have to try this frosting. It's fucking...amazing!"

The blond crossed the kitchen in a few steps, allowing Julian to shove a frosting coated finger into his mouth. Logan's eyes went wide and his mouth began to water as he licked and sucked every last bit of the frosting off of his boyfriend's finger. "Holy shit," he said hoarsely, as Julian finally pulled away.

"You were just totally fellating my finger there, Wright," Julian said in amusement, his eyes flashing with a hint of dark passion.

Logan didn't reply, merely scooping up a bit more frosting and offering his pointer finger to the actor, who licked his lips and slowly moved forward to close his mouth around his boyfriend's digit, letting out a quiet moan that sent sharp waves of heat straight down to Logan's groin. At the sound of the blond's tiny gasp, Julian reached up to hold Logan's hand in place, licking and sucking the frosting from his finger, deliberately using all the motions he usually saved for a different part of his boyfriend's body.

The prefect yanked his hand away, pulling Julian by the waist up tight against him, and fusing their mouths together heatedly, still tasting the sweet nectar of the frosting. He licked the seam of Julian's mouth, forcing the actor to part his lips and used his tongue to explore for any more bits of the sensual vanilla flavoring.

After a few moments of muffled groans and shifting forms, Logan finally pulled away, moving instead to drip a tiny bit of the frosting onto Julian's still thankfully bare chest, latching onto the soft skin with his mouth and using his tongue to scrape away all traces of the sweet product.

Julian spoke through desperate panting. "Who knew vanilla frosting could be such an aphrodisiac?" he chuckled, as Logan pulled back, green eyes glittering with lust.

"Stop talking and take off your pants," the blond commanded, already beginning to strip off his own Dalton jacket and tie. Julian let out another soft laugh, but did as he was told, dropping his uniform pants to around his ankles and reaching to help unbutton Logan's shirt. The blond shoved his hands aside, throwing his shirt aside before kissing his way down Julian's chest, landing lightly on his knees and nosing against the actor's obvious hard-on through his boxers.

"S-someone could walk in, Lo," Julian protested quietly, his eyes already fluttering closed in anticipation.

"Mmm, I don't really care right now...I just want to taste_you_," Logan answered huskily, pulling down the brunet's boxers without any sort of flourish. His hand wrapped around the length, giving it one hard stroke as he flicked his tongue at the tip, where a bead of precum was already leaking out.

"Fuck- Lo-" Julian gasped. "Please just-"

Logan smirked and did as he was asked, moving his lips just around the head of Julian's erection, sucking on it, before pulling back and sticking two fingers into his mouth, looking up at the actor innocently. The brunet's hair had fallen down into his face, a few strands blowing back and forth as the boy panted rather desperately, groaning and waiting for Logan to do something more.

Once satisfied with the amount of saliva on his fingers, he immediately pulled it away, moving his hand to clutch at Julian's ass, bringing him closer to his face, as he opened his mouth again to take more of him in. The actor let out a broken sounding moan, which quickly hitched in his throat. His eyes flew open as he felt the slight pressure against his entrance. "Oh god, yesss..." he hissed, clutching his boyfriend's hair, as Logan teased him with a wet finger, his tongue doing unspeakable things to the underside of Julian's cock. "In, please, just put it- AH!" he yelped, as Logan slowly slid the digit past the ring of tight muscle, getting all the way in to his second knuckle before pausing, letting the actor adjust.

The brunet's moans were doing more than enough to help solve Logan's own problem in his pants. He knew after a little while longer, it would only take a few strokes...

He gagged suddenly, as Julian reflexively pushed his hips backwards and then forwards, trying to fuck himself further onto the blond's finger, and Logan yanked his mouth away, coughing slightly.

"Shit, Lo!" Julian gasped in horror. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," Logan rasped. "I wasn't ready for that, but I'm okay." He licked his lips and brought his mouth back over Julian's length, cutting off all further protests and apologies, transforming them into a loud pleasure moan.

Pressing his second finger at Julian's entrance, brought about a more desperate cry. "Logan, I'm- I'm not even g-going to l-last t-that long-"

He pulled his mouth back, smirking up at the actor. "Then just fucking come for me already," he said huskily, before returning his teeth and tongue to their previous actions of gently scraping and licking along Julian's shaft. The hand that had moved to clutch Julian's hip to keep him from thrusting forward suddenly again moved down to caress his balls, rolling them gently as his second finger pushed inside his boyfriend anyways.

The actor let out a sudden shout, coming hard into Logan's mouth, his hands tightening their hold in the blond strands of hair and moaning his name, as the other boy swallowed expertly around him. Logan quickly moved his hand from Julian's sac down to his own straining erection, palming himself roughly through the fabric, desperate for release, and groaned around Julian's softening cock as he too came undone.

Pulling away to lick his lips and rest his head against his boyfriend's thigh, Logan slowly withdrew his fingers, earning a wince from the actor, who slowly dropped to the floor, unable to remain standing on jelly-like legs.

"Fuck-" Julian panted, finally releasing the blond's hair and leaning in to kiss him messily, tasting himself and the hint of vanilla buttercream on his boyfriend's tongue.

Logan's chest rumbled with another moan as he pulled Julian closer, still kissing him as the timer for the oven went off.

"Hey guys, what are you making- Oh holy shit! Really? In the fucking kitchen? We cook food in here!" Derek exclaimed as he swung open the kitchen door. His eyes widened in horror. "WE MAKE THE COFFEE IN HERE! YOU DID NOT DESECRATE THE COFFEE, DID YOU?"

"Relax, Der," Logan said with a groan, pulling away from Julian, grabbing for his shirt. "The coffee is fine..." Julian blushed slightly, tugging his boxers back up his legs, and standing to do the same with his pants.

Derek looked suspiciously at the two of them, before going to examine the counter. "You guys made a mess...And there is no way in HELL I am trying one of your cupcakes if they have WHITE frosting that looks like THAT," he said in disgust, turning and practically racing out of the kitchen.

Logan laughed as he examined the frosty white mixture. "Wanna add some food coloring?" he asked his boyfriend, heading for the oven with two mitts.

"No, leave them. We'll fuck with his mind a bit more," Julian smirked, scooping up another bit of frosting to suck off his finger.

Logan's green eyes narrowed as his cock twitched uncomfortably in his pants, as he set the cupcake tin down to cool. What was it with his boyfriend and making sweet snacks seem all the more...sexy?

* * *

><p><strong>I certainly hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! <strong>

**Obviously inspired by the recent Jogan cupcake riots on Tumblr :)**


End file.
